


disaster's in the air

by IntrovertedOwl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brienne is not really in it, F/M, For All Of Them, Gen, Read at Your Own Risk, also brienne is like the starks' favourite person, but they're barely mentioned, but tyrion is a shipper, most of this is really the starklings and the lannisters talking lion king, robert and tommen are in it and so are the other starks, she's kind of an honorary stark, sorry i'm bad at shippy writing, very silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedOwl/pseuds/IntrovertedOwl
Summary: The Lannisters and Starks are at a business dinner when the kids, Jaime, and Tyrion talk Lion King and draw real life parallels.





	disaster's in the air

It was common knowledge in the Stark household that Ned didn’t like the Lannisters. At all. Which is why he hated those dinner parties at which he was forced to socialize with them, but also gave strict warnings to his kids to be on their best behaviour. If those meetings went well it would mean less headaches for him.

This wasn’t much of a problem for Sansa who not only liked dressing up and going to these formal parties, but also had a huge crush on Joffrey, Tywin Lannister’s grandson. The others didn’t really care for it much but it wasn’t going to be a large party this time. It was only the Lannisters along with Robert Baratheon, Cersi, and their children. Robert would be drunk within a couple of hours and not bother them much and the Lannister brothers were alright; they usually kept to themelves, and drunk Tyrion was even entertaining.

 

Several hours later, Arya was sitting in an uncomfortable dress next to Tommen who she found incredibly dull. He was talking about some boring movie and Arya was only half-listening. She had fought with her best friend over something stupid (Shireen said Arya had a crush on him which was stupid, it was something Sasna would have said). She was thinking about how to deal with it when she realized Tommen was asking her something.

“Uhh, I’m sorry, what?”

“Disney. Do you like Disney?”

She frowned. Disney is usually Sansa’s first choice on family movie nights, not hers. (What the hell was so fascinating about Cinderella or The Sleeping Princess or whatever? Ugh.) “Sometimes. I guess. I like Lion King, and –"

“Lion King? _Lion King?_ ” Jaime Lannister looked highly amused by this, although she didn’t know why. This was the first time he’d ever talked to her. “Wouldn’t something like The Jungle Book be more appropriate for you wolf-lings?"

There was something mocking about the way he said the name of the movie and Arya opened her mouth to say that she thought Jungle Book was a perfectly fine movie but Jon spoke first.

“What’s wrong with liking Lion King?”

“Well, you know, considering wolves and lions don’t get along that well –"

“Not all Lions, though. Simba and Mufasa are not at all like the lions we know.” This was Robb, and by now even Sansa had been distracted from Joffrey. 

“He has a fair point, you know,” said Tyrion. “We don’t really have a Mufasa in the family.”

“Maybe Scar,” Robb suggested.

“Huh, we _are_ a bit more like Scar,” said Jaime thoughtfully. “Well, smarter than him obviously, but yeah… Definitely the cooler brother.”

That did surprise Arya. “The _cooler_ brother?”

And judging by Sansa’s expression, for once they had the same opinion.

“Well if Father is Scar, and he made a deal with the hyenas…”

Jaime snickered. “You’re thinking of the Freys aren’t you? They’d be _excellent_ hyenas.”

Robb snorted. The lecherous old Walder Frey and his huge family were a lot like Lion King’s hyenas.

“But,” said Arya, “what does that make you guys? Scar doesn’t have kids.”

“Oh I’m Simba, obviously,” said Jaime. “Minor changes.”

 _“Sure,”_ Tyrion rolled his eyes. “And we all know who Nala is in this scenario. A certain blonde, blue-eyed woman called Bri-”

He broke off to laugh at Jaime’s scowl.

Unfortunately, the conversation had gone on long enough for the rest of them to take notice of it as well. Cersei had an eyebrow raised and that was somehow enough to express her disdain at the fact that her brothers were discussing a Disney movie with a bunch of kids while Ned looked mildly amused. Tywin also gave them a look, one the brothers knew well by now. It was his “you’re a Lannister, behave like it” look, before going back to discussing business with Ned. 

“Don’t the two of you have anything better to do than talk about a kids’ movie?” Cersei muttered.

“Oh, but Cersei, don’t you see?”

_“What?”_

Tyrion sighed dramatically. “I can see what’s happening… And you don’t have a clue. They’ll fall in love and here’s the bottom line – our trio’s down to two.”

Cersei looked livid. “If you’re talking about that _cow_ -”

No sooner had that word left her mouth than there was a chorus of angry protests. Brienne, who’d started out as Catelyn’s secretary, had now almost become a part of the family – and also Arya’s fencing instructor. But not even Arya was angrier than Jaime.

“ _You_ don’t get to talk about Brienne! She’s worth a hundred of you -”

“Are you seriously _defending_ that -”

“Enough.” Ned spoke quietly but it was enough to shut everyone else up. He addressed both Tywin and Cersei. “Brienne works for us and I will not stand this disrespectful behaviour.”

Cersei looked at him as if ready to tell him off but Tywin spoke first. “Of course not. Cersei will apologise immediately.”

She looked at him mutinously and a furious glaring contest ensued. Tywin won, of course. And sounding like she’d just swallowed acid, she croaked out a half-hearted apology.

 

 

The Stark kids were afraid Ned would be upset about the disruptions at the business dinner but as it happened, Tywin had to consent to Ned’s terms because of Cersei’s behaviour, and Jaime had finally won the approval of the Stark kids for “courting” Brienne. (If he’d known that was all it took he’d have done it ages ago. They’d pulled so many pranks on him while he tried to ask out Brienne and he’d had no idea how to get back at them without annoying Brienne.)

 

(Although he suspected Arya and that Greyjoy fellow weren’t going to stop with the pranks even now. They just liked getting on his nerves.)

 

(He was right.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be just the Starks discussing Lion King because, let's face it, Ned is totally Mufasa. And there are a LOT of Stark/Lion King parallels. I don't how I went from THAT to this, but xD
> 
> Also, if canon was kinder and Brienne had met the Starks *before* shit happened, you know they'd adopt her. Totally. So yeah.
> 
> (Also, I kinda liked the idea of Arya playing pranks on Jaime. So there's that.)
> 
>  
> 
> ~ I'm teamtonystarkneedsahug on tumblr ~


End file.
